Norse Dwarf
Norse Dwarfs is a term to describe a faction of Dwarfs that continue to inhabit the hard and chaos-corrupted mountain range of Norsca, having been isolated from their brethren for nearly 7,000 years and forming into their own unique culture amongst the Dwarfen Kingdoms. Overview Some 4,000 years before the birth of Sigmar, the Dwarfs were still experimenting with Rune Magic, and some of their kind pushed the boundaries of their craft too far. Though bound through ties of kinship, this led to great strife and arguing amongst the Dwarfs. Thinking to harness the greater magical energy found in the north near the Chaos Wastes, many of these Dwarfs moved into the northern reaches of the World’s Edge Mountains until they came to Zorn Uzkul, the Great Skull Land. Fearing this bleak place, many Dwarfs retreated back the way they came or travelled further north into Norsca to found new holds, whilst the rest remained in the Dark Lands. Those who went north founded Kraka Drak (Dragon Hold) in a mountain rich with veins of iron and precious metals. Earthquakes, Greenskins, and the coming of the Skaven thrust the Dwarf Empire into disarray, severing contact with its most far-flung holds. Those not destroyed outright were forced to contend with their new environment and the people that lived there. Not willing to lie down and die, these Norse Dwarfs spread out into the mountains, carving new holds for their people. Over the centuries, they evolved a culture and language different from that of the Dwarfs that lived further south. In many ways they resemble the Norsemen in expression, arts, and temperament. It’s not certain if these Dwarfs have given over to Chaos as did their Darklands brethren, though it is said they have odd customs. History The Norse Dwarfs never truly were called such a name when they first setup their holds within the Norscan mountains. Indeed, for during this time before the Coming of Chaos, these Dwarfs still considered themselves of the same kin to their brothers from the south. Yet as the storm broke, Grungni's messengers reached their northern brethren just about as the warp gates began collapsing. When the northern Dwarfs had emerged from their sealed mines, they found themselves surrounded by the beasts of Chaos and cut off from their southern kin. A few expeditions tried to find a route to the southern strongholds, but they were forced back each time. For now, the Chaos forces seem to be concentrating on spreading southward, and paid little attention the Dwarfs in their midst. Knowing that this situation could not last, the Dwarfs bolstered their fortifications, and waited. The attack, when it came, was fierce. The outlying forts were overrun, but each did their part slowing the Chaos juggernaut. The retreating Dwarf warriors swelled the ranks of the defenders in the main forts further north. Hold by hold, battle by battle, the forces of Chaos were weakened and slowed. The war dragged on for years, with neither side gaining the upper hand. Then, one night, an unusually powerful storm unleashed its fury on the combatants, driving all into shelter. The next morning, under clearing skies, the Dwarfs had found that the foul creatures of Chaos had retreated from their gates. Scouting parties found little trace of their enemy except a handful of isolated warbands, which were quickly eliminated. Farther south, however, the Dwarfs found mighty warbands and many twisted creatures of Chaos standing between them and the Old World; they were safe for now, but still isolated. Although Chaos remained an ever-present threat, the Dwarfs' isolation served them well. They slowly replenished their losses, being spared the destruction of the War of Vengeance and the Goblin Wars. Lacking such enemies, however, they did not advance in military and civil engineering at the same rate as their southern brethren. The first human tribes arrived in the land that was to become Norsca at about the same time as Karak Ungor and Karak Varn fell to the greenskins, crossing the Sea of Claws in boats that were barely seaworthy. The historical records made brief mention of their arrival, noting that the newcomers were few in number, and relied upon tools and weapons made of stone and wood. The Dwarfs avoided any contact until they were certain that these humans were not in the service of Chaos. However, contact was made, and the two races grew close. Their cultures influenced each other; art styles became similar, and they found they shared a clannish, independent nature and a love for drinking, hand-to-hand fighting and very long poems. Unfortunately, the influence of Chaos pulled the two races apart. Given their proximity to the Chaos Wastes, the Norse began to revere the Chaos Gods. Some of the Norse tribes resisted this "surrender" to the Ruinous Powers, but these were eventually forced to migrate to safer lands to the south. Thus, the migrations of sixth and late eight-ninth centuries to the northern shores of the Empire can be traced to this pressure, as well as the better-known migration of the Ropsmann tribe to the Erengrad area circa 1500 I.C. The closeness that once existed between the Norse Dwarfs and their human neighbours was replaced with unease and mistrust. The Dwarfs discontinued trade with their neighbours, and began to refortify their holds. They destroyed the trails that led from their settlements and mines to those of the Norse, and erected huge sarsen stones around the borders of their land. A powerful Master Rune was inscribed upon each stone, to protect the Dwarf lands within their borders. Though now isolated, the Norse Dwarfs knew that it was only a matter of time before the power of their protection was overwhelmed. Thus, they constructed Ungruvalk, an underground link from Draksfjord to the River Dypvann (Khazalid: Dumaraz), which separates southeastern Norsca from Troll Country. In 2292 I.C., the Dwarfs completed this link with warded entrances at both ends. Norse Dwarf longships could now journey to the Sea of Claws without circumnavigating the whole of Norsca. During the Great War Against Chaos in 2302 I.C., Norse Dwarf forces sailed through the underground passage from the port of Sjoktraken to the Sea of Claws, where they harassed the flanks of the Chaos hordes that descended upon Kislev. And it was then, in the final battle of Grovod Wood, that the Norse Dwarfs and Imperial Dwarfs of Karaz Ankor greeted one another for the first time in nearly 7,000 years. After the great war had ended however, the Norse Dwarfs came under siege by the Norscan Chieftain called Valmir Aesling, Valmir saw the Dwarfs in Norsca as a blight upon his homeland and sought to exterminate them once and for all in a war that would be known as The War in the Mountains, lasting From 2302 to 2390 I.C., The Dwarfs fought valiantly and managed to hold off the Chaos forces for many years but eventually they were overrun and their Holds and people were wiped off of the face of the world, never to return. Norse Dwarfholds The [[Giantshome Mountains|Giantshome (Grontklung) Mountains]] have rich deposits of iron, noble metals (chiefly silver) and gems, and the valleys have great deposits of amber. The mountainous coasts are covered by coniferous forests rich in game, and the rivers and coastal waters teem with fish. The vast population of Giants and Trolls draw Slayers from all parts of the Old World. It was in this land of plenty that the Norse Dwarfs built their four magnificent strongholds: Kraka Drak ("Dragon Hold"), Kraka Dorden ("Thunder Hold"), Kraka Ravnsvake ("Raven's Roost Hold"), and Kraka Ornsmotek ("Eagle's Peak Hold"). The Norse Dwarfholds are smaller than their counterparts in the Worlds Edge Mountains, but no less impressive. Norse Dwarfholds use more timber than those of their southern kin, with a greater portion of the hold being built on the surface. Each hold has one of its Great Halls above ground, which is used for feasts and audiences with their human neighbours. The mines of the Norse Dwarfs are excavated beneath the Dwarfhold, and fan out into the surrounding mountains. The once-thriving traffic with nearby Norse towns and villages has all but ceased; such trade as remains is with the lands to the south, where the Dwarfs trade goods such as metalwork, jewelry and weapons for textiles, agricultural produce, fish, and luxury goods. Kraka Drak The largest and wealthiest of the Norse Dwarfholds, Kraka Drak sits on the largest iron, silver, and sapphire deposits in Norsca. The nearby coast is also blessed with an abundance of amber. The small harbour at Sjoktraken on Draksfjord gives easy access to the Sea of Claws via Ungruvalk. Kraka Drak is the seat of the Great King Thorgard Cromson and Queen Sifna Thorindottir of the Dordegruden clan. Every year on 33 Fornskrak (Vorgeheim, according to the Imperial calendar), the Great King presides over the Feast of Grungni (Guzulmor Grungni) and the Althing of the Ancestors (Throngim Gromthi). Dwarfs come to the Althing from all across Norsca to discuss matters of importance and settle disputes. The Althing is very important to the Norse Dwarfs, as it allows them a forum in which to discuss any threat from the Chaos-worshipping Norse to their hearth and home. Kraka Dorden The second largest Norse Dwarfhold is Kraka Dorden, located north-west of Kraka Drak in the mountains above Taldursfjord. It is ruled by King Logamir Ulfarson and Queen Friga Alaricdottir of the Zhargrun clan. Kraka Dorden is well known in Norsca for its furs, its metalwork, and its deposits of iron, tin, and quartz. The majority of Norse Dwarf adventurers and explorers joining their human counterparts on their voyages come from this Dwarfhold; the most famous is Treggi Saltbeard, who sailed with both Eric the Lost and Lost Ericson on their historic voyages of discovery. Kraka Ravnsvake Ruled by King Haarkon Vikramson and Queen Inga Ottardottir of the Ziflinskaud clan, Kraka Ravnsvake lies in the mountains south-west of Kraka Drak, at the far end of Draksfjord. beneath the stronghold are extensive deposits of Okrinaduraz, a hard, bluish-grey stone used by artisans to carve the likenesses of their revered ancestors and fashion works of art. In addition, the Dwarfs mine copper, iron, and silver deposits from the surrounding mountains. Kraka Ornsmotek Kraka Ornsmotek is the northernmost Norse Dwarfhold, and also the most heavily fortified. This part of the Giantshome Mountains has higher population of Giants, Trolls, and Chaos than anywhere else in the Known World, and Kraka Ornsmotek is home to more Slayers and Berserkers than the other Norse Dwarfholds combined. King Tyr "Giantsbane" Forsetison and Queen Vanyra Karindottir of the Agrilaz clan are formidable warriors and capable commanders. Despite its remote and dangerous location, Kraka Ornsmotek is the second wealthiest Norse Dwarfhold, built over the only extensive gold mine in Norsca. It also has the richest deposits of obsidian and diamond north of the World's Edge Mountains. Traders willingly brave the narrow passes and mountain trails to reach it. Both Dwarf and human warriors from lands south of Norsca find ready employment as guards and escorts. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 1st Edition: Stone and Steel ** : pg. 41 ** : pg. 42 * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition: Tome of Corruption ** : pg. 142 * : Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos (7th edition) ** : pg. 32–33 Category:Dwarf Category:Norsca Category:Norse Dwarf Category:D Category:N